To Catch a Fool (AKA Bad Cowboys)
by snazzelle
Summary: It all starts as something to pass the time when they find themselves locked up in the hotel during a flash flood. Nick knows a little something about Zak and he brings Aaron along for the ride to sate those needs. It might take a little unneeded tricking. Nak Aaron Ghost Adventures slash fic


Title - Kink Series: To Catch a Fool ( AKA Bad Cowboys)  
Rating: M  
Summary: It all started as something to pass the time when they find themselves locked up in the hotel during a flash flood. Nick knows a little something about Zak and he brings Aaron along for the ride to sate those needs. It might take a little _unneeded_ tricking.  
A/N: I think its hilarious that this smut fic is an excuse to write more smut. I had a plot but what plot.

* * *

Zak was expecting a good night's sleep, and man, it would've been real nice. Muted rain provided the white noise he preferred every night before bed, making him sloth-like and the world around him fuzzy. He was tired. Well, he had been chasing the impossible out in the hurricane.

But it was only five. They came back early because no one was allowed that far out in a flash flood like this one. The wind whistled through the trees loudly, emanating even the thick walls of his hotel room. It probably would of lifted his ass right off the floor and landed him somewhere in Kansas had they stayed out.

He sighed and rolled over, just catching his phone vibrating and lighting up on the bedside table. He grabbed it, happy for the distraction since it was still so early and it had become dark so quickly. The situation made him lazy, and he hated being lazy.

_Got your hat?_

A text from Nick. At first it made Zak screw his face up in confusion before realizing Nick was talking about that cowboy hat sitting in the closet. He texted a quick affirmative and set his phone back down. What stupidity did he have in mind this time...

_Good. Aaron and I want to do something funny for a vlog_

But they did so many already. Zak thought about ignoring it, but the day had been slow enough. He sighed and pushed the blanket off of his body. He sat up and scratched his chest with his free hand as he stared down at the open text a little more.

_Fine, I'll be there in a few._

Zak left his room grumbling, the hat perched on his unmade hair. Black spikes stuck out from under it, but these were his buds. He could care less that his hair wasn't fixed and he was sure to mess it up later. Knowing them...

He rolled his eyes. It'll probably be like a two minute vlog before he found himself on his back in the middle of the bed trying to fight off a pair of hands that are too busy stripping him. The little thought made him pause and a tiny smirk appeared on his lips before he continued to the short trek to the other side of the hallway. Zak didn't think he really minded that. He'll play their games for a little bit.

The raven haired man knocked once he reached Nick's door, but quickly realized it was open. He didn't hear noises from inside though, so it made him cautious as pushed it open. Silence was never good when it came to Nick and Aaron. Ambushes were never fun with them. It was dark and Zak quickly felt along the walls for the light switch.

Nick and Aaron weren't there and Zak sighed. Now he really wondered what stupidity they had in store for him. He noticed a neatly folded pile of clothes on the bed with a note written on top. He deciphered Nick's handwriting and picked it up, mouth falling slack as he read the note. He felt a twitch in his cock he rather not acknowledge. _Oh._

The note fell to the floor as he looked at the clothes. They weren't costume-y, but Zak could see why they picked that pile of black and dark, dusty browns. His red handkerchief was also tucked in there, sticking out between the shirt and pants. Well, if he was going to play the part, he had to look it and started to undress. He almost couldn't wait, the vlog forgotten for a bit to roll Nick's words in his head, but how exactly were they going to do a role play like this in a hotel? As Zak pulled his arms through the shirt and started buttoning up, he thought that this would've been a lot more fun to do outside, maybe, take an hour out of their investigation while they got the place to themselves to play a little bit while they send Aaron off somewhere else. It would've made a lot more sense.

Zak dressed up quickly and made sure Nick's door was firmly shut before heading to the elevator. This type of western dress wasn't odd in this part of the state, but as the elevator doors opened, he couldn't help but feel a little awkward at the small crowd of people eying him up and down. Nick and Aaron _owed_ him after this vlog. He promised himself this as he tied the handkerchief around his neck and got off at Aaron's floor.

Alone in the hallway, Zak made proper use of the mirror on the wall, taking care to fix the vest and tug at the crotch of his pants. Apparently Nick thought it would be more in character to get him some boot-cut jeans than his usually baggy pair, but whatever. He grumbled too himself again and jumped when he heard someone from the other end of the hallway.

"Was that Bagans?"

Zak snorted and a fist quickly came up to try to stifle the sound. It was a whisper, and he wasn't exactly sure if that was Nick or Aaron, but he could just envision Nick whispering at the camera with that charming smile of his while he tells Aaron and their audience the little plan. He decided to fall back, take the other end of the hotel and steps a bit into the stairway, blue eyes watching carefully and listening intently for any sign of movement.

He really wouldn't be able to hide for long.

"Bagans! I know its you gon' hidin' down there!" Zak tried to hide another round of laughter at Nick's attempt at a western lilt, "Jus' come on out and we promise to do this as pain free as possible."

"You won't be catchin' me,Groff!" Zak shot back. He was sure the three of them were going to get some complaints and they'll all go back hanging their heads like scolded children, but that bit just added to the adrenaline. "I won't be goin' down without a fight!"

He heard the ding of an elevator and elevator doors opening up. He had to stifle his laughter again as he heard Nick and Aaron greet other patrons of the hotel awkwardly. They must of looked as silly as himself and the thought of them dressed up as cowboys in the middle of a crowded hallway made him want to turn the corner and watch. He heard a woman compliment on their guns ( which only made Zak snort loudly, because _really?_ ) and then the game went back on as the elevator doors closed and the extra footsteps disappeared.

"Come on out Bagans and maybe we'll make the experience worthwhile."

"Groff, you got nothin'."

"That's sheriff, to you!"

He heard a man get punched and Nick quickly exclaimed "Ow!" before Aaron mumbled to him about watching his voice. Zak could just see Nick roll his eyes before Nick spoke a lot more quietly.

"I'm in charge here, Bagans. You get your ass over here or I'll come get you and you won't like it if I have to."

Zak felt the tickle of thrill go down his spine. He smirked with his back against the wall, calling out, "I'm not movin'!" He managed to not look as he heard quick footsteps coming his way and as a last resort bolted down the stairs to mid level. He giggled with giddiness as he heard the other men run, everyone pausing once they caught sight of each other.

Nick put his hand up, the other putting the realistic looking air-soft gun into a holster. They _did_have guns and now Zak pouted because that wasn't fair. "Now you stay right there, Zak..."

"I'm unarmed. You tell your partner to get rid a' his gun."

Aaron started to put his away, clumsy, because of the phone in his hand and Nick took a step forward. "Okay, its goin' away... now just stay there-!"

Zak made a break for it, but he had no real destination or any known hiding places. The smile on his face felt close to tearing his face apart as Nick started closing in on the space between them. Zak just managed to get into the mid level of the next floor before the younger male jumped the next seven steps and grabbed him around the collar of his shirt.

Zak cursed and tried to pull free, damning himself for thinking he could outrun _Nick_. The air was knocked out of him when he was suddenly shoved against the wall and a hot body leaned against him heavily on his back. Zak braced himself, getting ready to push back when he could and murmured a quiet, "This is gettin' real old, sheriff." He ground his ass against Nick's crotch, trusting that Aaron wouldn't shoot above their hips, "Someone might think this is all you're lookin' for for wantin' my ass in jail."

He expected Nick to jump back, maybe even screech a little bit about how Aaron was _right there_, but instead Nick moaned and ground his hips back. He could feel the outline of his cock through their jeans and his breath hitched at how hard Nick was, wondering how long he's been carrying that. "Fuck, Nick..." Zak breathed and started rocking back, but stopped when he remembered that they were in a public place with Aaron taping them.

Well, not anymore. But the older man was still there, pocketing his phone and crossing his arms. Zak was confused and opened his mouth to ask him why the fuck he hasn't left yet, but Nick sneaked a hand to the front of his jeans and pushed the flat of his palm against his cock. Zak's mouth fell slack and Aaron finally spoke.

"Nick promised to share the bounty if I come along."

He laughed when Nick looked over his shoulder and said cheekily, "Share the _booty_."

Zak whined and tried to push back but Nick pressed an arm to the back of his neck and held. "Don't move. Aaron's gonna tie you up good and we're gon' take you back som'mer private."

Zak thrashed his head and tried clawing at the man behind him but it was no use. His cheek was pressed firmly against the wall and he growled. "I don't have to do _anything_. 'm not going anywhere!"

"Says you." Aaron snickered and came around. He unrolled a rope he was carrying around on his hip and started tying it around one of Zak's wrists before grabbing the other tightly and binding them together. When Zak had no use of his arms, Nick finally let off and backed up. "Nick asked if I wanted to play and ya know... I didn' think it'd be a bad idea!"

Zak turned around and licked his dry lips. He eyed Aaron, feeling the lust pool in his groin when he realized what was going on. He wondered how Nick even convinced Aaron to join, then he remembered that Nick was so fucking hard. Harder than he should be, way to fast...

"What the fuck did you tell him, Nick." Zak broke character and glared. "What did you guys _do_."

He didn't expect to suddenly be carried. He wanted answers and instead Nick grabbed him and bended him over his shoulder, carrying him towards an elevator. "W-wait! No, this is stupid!" He started to wiggle and squeaked when he got hard spank. "Fuck, you're not taking me on an elevator."

"Nah, we'll be takin' you in your room. Just you wait." Nick said and pressed down. He Zak's ass a little squeeze, pulling a whimper from the other man. Zak was _heavy_, and he could only just manage if he didn't move.

He felt hands in his hair and Zak twisted a bit in Nick's grasp to look up at Aaron. He knew where this was going, but he still pleaded, "Get me out of this man, I'll be-"

"You'll be what?" Aaron chuckled, the sound dark, even for him. He's never heard it come out of Aaron that way and he tried to ignore how that made his cock harden further. "You'll be good?"

Nick snorted and the elevators opened. He stepped in and quickly shut the doors behind them before even pressing the number to their floor. "It doesn't matter. He'll be so good for us afterwards. Won't you, Bagans?"

Zak grumbled, the words muffled in Nick's shirt. He was sort of scared to move. He didn't exactly have use of his hands and if Nick dropped him he feared he might just fall on his head. He jumped when that hand on his ass came down again.

"I asked you a question."

"I'll be good."

"That's what I like to hear."

A humiliated and aroused flush stained Zak's cheeks as he hid his face in Nick's lower back. He could only hope no one would come their way because he was sure Nick wouldn't let him down. He tried at the binds again, wriggling in Nick's grasp but a soft click met his ears and turning his head filled his vision with gun metal. He licked his lower lip, eyes crawling up the barrel to Aaron's hand then to the brown eyes narrowed daringly at him. His breath hitched.

"Don't think I won't, darlin'," Aaron murmured, just catching that hint of a lilt.

"What're you gonna do with that?" The doors opened and Nick started his way to Zak's room. Aaron never once dropped the gun and he could just hear the older man mumble.

"I don't know, man, but I wouldn't mind seein' that pretty mouth wrapped around the barrel."

Zak squeezed his eyes shut and he just stopped himself from cursing. That shouldn't of affected him the way it did and he unconsciously shifted in Nick's grasp. He could feel Nick snickering and he bet it had everything to do with the hard-on stabbing him in the shoulder.

"Nah, man. I think I'd rather see them wrapped around somethin' else."

They stopped in front of Zak's room and Zak held completely still as he felt a hand dig into his pocket for his keycard. His heart was beating a mile a minute and the sound of the lock clicking made him jump slightly. Nick chuckled, "Calm down, Bagans," he murmured and switched the lights on as they made their way in, "Nothin' you haven't asked for."

Zak was shoved onto his knees before them and he had to crane his neck a bit to look up at them. He was so hard it hurt wearing these tough jeans, unmistakeable lust pooling in his groin as both men stared at him with hunger and intent.

Nick paced for a bit, once back and forth before coming to a stop in front of Zak. "Not quite the type of cell I'd put you in, but it'll do."

"This isn't a cell at all, Groff." Zak mumbled and managed to just stop an amused smirk from taking his face. He was feeling a little less nervous now that no one could really catch them. Still, he couldn't help darting his eyes between Nick or Aaron in suspicion.

The two men in front of him shared a look and after a moment Aaron shrugged. Nick looked back with a shit-eating grin, "Its the best we got, so pretend a little."

"We could always make a make shift one, G, but no promises you'll fit in it."

Zak rolled his eyes and huffed out an amused 'fine'. He beat down the grin that took his lips and tried to look angry and put up. It doesn't quite work, but whatever. "What are you gonna do to me..."

And okay, that didn't _quite_ sound as scared and nervous as he should of felt in this role, but he was horny as fuck, and Nick somehow managed to bring Aaron into this and hell, if this wasn't something he has fantasized about at _least_ thrice. Nick was a possessive mother fucker, but with Aaron... its _Aaron_, and they'd share anything with him.

Even if 'it' had to be Zak, and Zak was more than happy to be shared.

Aaron was the first to take a step towards him and pushed the hat still perched on Zak's had to the floor. They must of talked, because he grabbed Zak by the hair confidently and tugged. How Zak fell onto his hip made him smile as he combed back the messy hair. Zak eventually met his gaze with fiery eyes.

"Got a bit of fight in him yet." Nick said, his voice practically purring. He took a seat on the bed for the best angle he could find to watch Aaron's swollen cock slide into Zak's mouth. Playfully, he pressed the cold barrel of the gun to the back of Zak's head, hearing the hitch in the older man's breath. He could see color travel down his neck. It didn't help that Aaron was petting his hair, gentle fingers skimming the tops of his ears.

Aaron hummed, and with one hand started undoing his pants. "Yeah. But a hint of teeth, and I promise you'll regret it," Aaron murmured the last bit to the man on his knees and Zak dropped his head to hide a smirk. His lips skimmed across the boxer clad hip as Aaron's pants fell to his thighs. Another hand joined the one in his hair, pushing him along until his mouth pressed against the tented cotton.

Nick discarded the gun onto the bed. "Mind the teeth, Zak," he warned gruffly and Zak gave a terse nod before sucking along the cotton.

Aaron groaned as he felt Zak swirl his tongue and move his mouth along his covered shaft. The cotton was a bit damp by the time Aaron decided to pull his boxers down his hips as well, and holding himself steady he gave himself a few slow strokes in front of Zak's mouth. He grinned crookedly when Zak licked his lips, didn't miss the way Zak's breath held in his excitement.

He warned him one more time about the teeth and Zak simply huffed- he _knew_ already. The shiny head poked at his lips and he parted them enough just for it to fit through, nearly groaning at the first taste. Zak gave him a few experimental sucks, rolling the flavor distinctive to Aaron along his tongue, and sure enough the older man groaned. He didn't expect Aaron to urge him, but the moment his tongue flattened along the underside, the hard shaft pushed into his mouth and down his throat, and Zak's eyes widened in surprise before he pulled back with a choke and a cough. He looked up with a glare and bared his teeth.

"Okay. I'm not sticking my cock anywhere near him when he looks at me like that."

Nick dropped his role with a laugh. "See. This is why we can't do fun things." He lightly tipped Zak's head before practically dragging Zak by his hair to face away from Aaron. He started undoing his belt and saw that Aaron relaxed once again, watching with interest. His cock was already hard and slippery from the precum leaking at the tip. Nick took the time to pull the wetness along his shaft with a thumb. "We're gonna try this one more time, Bagans. Play nice." He cupped Zak's cheek to lift his face a little more and patted it when the other opened his mouth.

"He's a lot nicer to you."

"Maybe. Don' know for how long, though." He smirked at Zak and his breath released in one, fast go as he slipped into the wet warmth. He hooked a thumb right in next to his cock, "Hold still."

Zak let him slide in, bright blue eyes glaring at him from under heavy brows. When he hit the back of his throat, he lost sight of them when his lashes fluttered to his cheeks. The older man tried to pull away, but Nick carded both hands into Zak's hair and held him still. "Zak..." he growled warningly.

Aaron chuckled as the man on his knees managed to take a step back to resist. He pulled out the gun, aiming the toy playfully at Zak again to remind him what they were doing. "See, outlaws like you ain't got a chance to back out." He caught the little smirk wrapped around Nick's cock.

Nick moaned when Zak started to bob his head. The drag of his lips as he pulled back and swallowed down was pleasurable, though he denied him the talents of his tongue. Nick didn't complain though and pushed through, took what he wanted without hurting their capture. He heard a deep moan off to the side over the quieter ones that escaped around him and looking over, he saw that Aaron had put down his gun to stroke himself in a tight grip. Nick almost pushed Zak away to make him take care of it, but Nick wasn't really up for sharing his mouth just yet.

"Pull down his pants."

'Goddamit, Nick-"

The younger man chuckled when the other cursed. Biting off a moan, he pushed back Zak's hair and said, "Get him ready. Gonna let you have him first, yeah? Share the bounty."

"Share the bounty." Aaron repeated huskily with a snort. He gave himself a final stroke before moving onto his knees behind Zak. Blind hands reached for his cock and Aaron hissed when they successfully grabbed hold as he came near enough.

Zak hummed around Nick, fingers fumbling as he cradled Aaron's balls and rolled them in his hand. He felt Aaron getting his pants undone and playfully, the bound man wiggled his hips to have them fall to his knees. Zak sighed at the release of his own throbbing erection from its confines, moaning as a warm, sweaty hand wrapped around him and gave him an experimental tug. He heard an answering moan from Nick, appreciative to the light vibration around his shaft.

Aaron's hand swept over from around Zak's dick to his ass, both hands now massaging the firm globes. Zak finally let go, fingers curling into his palms. Aaron rasped, "Hand me the, um, slick."

"Slick?" Nick lifted his head from where he let it lean back as he got lost in the pleasure of the other's mouth and stopped the lazy push and pull of his cock between Zak's lips.

"The lube, G, I don't have no idea what cowboys called lube." Aaron rolled his eyes when Nick snorted and saw him push Zak away just so he could reach under the bed for the half-full tube.

Zak grumbled as they did their little exchange, "Don't- um. Just be careful back there." He heard them snicker and it only made him puff in annoyance.

"Shh." Nick pulled Zak in by the back of his head, planting his lips on Zak's puffy ones. Zak nipped warningly, his eyes flashing in the shadow between their faces and Nick pulled back with a confident smirk. "Right, right... gotta make sure you could still walk tomorrow."

Aaron piped up, "No promises," slicking his fingers, he continued as he swiped over to the puckered entrance, "It all depends on you, Zak." He slid one in and the other twitched away at the initial breach before pushing back.

Zak bit into his lip as he felt the digit move in and out of him, to finally slide in deep and press down. He thought about making it easier for Aaron and to hold himself open- maybe Aaron would get the point that he didn't need to be _that_ gentle , that with that single finger moving so easily with the lube he was practically burning for the second. The thought soared over his head though, when Aaron rubbed his thumb right underneath his balls and felt the scratch of nail catch on his sac. His body trembled and Zak bit back a sob before lowering his face onto Nick's lap and canting his hips up. "_Please._"

"Didn't think it would be that easy," Aaron said and Zak would of slapped the back of his skull if he could. Instead, he nearly thanked him as he felt a second slide in next to the first, pulling the first strangled moan from him since the bald man started stretching him. More short, quiet sounds escaped into Nick's thigh as those long fingers pressed into his body, this time seeking.

Aaron knew he got it when he heard Zak cry and tightened breathlessly around him. He could almost see every muscle in Zak's back stiffen through the button down shirt, spine rigid as he massaged the little bundle of nerves nestled underneath the pads of his fingers. Nick grinned at him over Zak, hand back in the dark, sweat soaked hair to soothe.

Nick spoke up, soft so that they could hear the little sounds Zak was making, "We should undress him. And get him on your lap." Aaron wasn't quick to act, but he couldn't really blame him.

The eldest of the three eventually let his fingers slip out with a wet squelch, hands trailing up underneath Zak's shirt to feel his trembling sides before coming back down to hold him around his hips. "Up, Zak." Aaron commanded and first stood himself, before helping the bound man onto his feet. Zak wobbled a bit, his legs practically dead under him and it took some effort to make sure he didn't fall back down.

His pants dropped around his ankles, his boxers falling with, and after kicking off his shoes and socks, stepped out of the useless garments. Two sets of hands made quick work of his shirt and Zak watched them silently, lips pressed tightly together to hold back the small gasps as rough fingers slid against the skin underneath. Nick pulled him down onto the bed over him.

"I'm releasing you now. Can I trust you?" Zak nodded and Nick untied the makeshift cuffs just as Aaron pulled the shirt down Zak's shoulders and off of his body.

This, he was used to, and once Zak got use of his arms, held fast to Nick's face and planted his mouth onto his. He got a few licks in, felt the tangle of their tongues for a couple of seconds before he was unceremoniously shoved onto the other side of the bed with Nick grinning those swollen lips down at him as he stood. He growled, but then Nick pointed to Aaron with his thumb and Zak felt less annoyed.

"G, I'm not even gonna try any more, with the accent." Aaron said with a laugh. More of his skin was revealed as he worked down his shirt and Zak couldn't even tear his eyes away. He saw a bit of movement on his left and now he didn't even know where to look as both men disrobed by his bedside. He focused on Aaron when he spoke, though. "Still- you grab me, and Nick will tie you up again."

"That's not fair." Zak murmured as he sat up against the headboard. His eyes roamed up and down all that pale skin with that scattering of hair. He wanted to put his mouth on him. "Come here already."

"So the captive is finally seeing things our way." He laughed when Zak flipped him off.

"Don't even start that, Nick," he said and released a short, humming sigh when Aaron got on the bed next to him. Zak placed a palm on Aaron's chest to test him, and when he noticed that it was okay, moved him onto his back and took a seat in his lap. Immediately Aaron wrapped his arms around him, touching the wide plane of his back to his hips, right to his ass where his middle finger slid back into his hole.

"You okay with this?" Aaron asked and added a second just as easily with the other spread over his lap. Zak still expressed a small wince, though he rolled his eyes. His eyes fluttered shut as the digits left from his body, leaving him feeling empty and opened. He felt the ache set in as Aaron grabbed for the lube again.

Zak growled, "Dude, its fine!"

"I assumed, man, chill." Aaron said, amused. Zak felt heat bloom on his face from being so impatient.

"I bet five minutes before he breaks." Nick from the end of the bed. He dragged his seat over, watching the way Aaron's hands moved on Zak's body. It was really something else to watch someone else touch Zak, to see him arch into someone else's hands. He sat, hand over his crotch as he ground down the heel of his palm right on the underside of his dick. _Yeah._ Even better when Aaron grabbed hold of the other's strong thighs and pulled him up higher on his hips.

Zak looked back, chewing on his lip as he watched Nick pleasure himself just out of reach. So distracted, he jumped when he felt a wet hand wrap around himself, pulling his dripping need flush against the other man's throbbing erection. Zak let his head drop, a deep moan escaping his mouth as he rocked his hips with Aaron's, his own hands grappling for the older man's shoulders for leverage.

A slow smile spread across Aaron's mouth and Nick's deep voice grunted before he felt a sharp smack on his backside. Zak's breath hitched and he glared wide eyes at the other man.

"What did we say about touching."

"Fuck you. We dropped that the moment you guys dropped your pants."

"Don't make me get the rope-"

Zak sighed loudly and let go, hands awkwardly resting on his thighs. He nearly sulked when the older man released his hold, but the urge died when Aaron murmured for him to raise his hips. He felt the blunt head of Aaron's manhood nudge against his entrance and the other man guided him down on his shaft. Zak hissed through his teeth, felt his muscles seize around the wide girth of Aaron's cock, and heard the older man curse. "Fuck- _Aaron_," Zak groaned as he felt the delicious drag pulling himself back up until he felt the swollen head pull at his pucker.

"Lemme see that cock go in, babe." Zak heard Nick say from the corner, and he felt this fluttering in his stomach as color travelled onto his shoulders. He hesitantly reached back to pull himself open and bare himself for the younger man. Aaron moaned through a short series of chuckles and reached around to join Zak's hands, feeling the vulnerable skin between the round cheeks to the inside of his trembling thighs. Zak's back arched as he lowered himself back down, inch by inch of Aaron's dick disappearing into his body.

They started to move together, first with slow grinds to get the blue-eyed captive used to the stretch. Aaron helped steady Zak's balance, hands tight around his waist, sure to mark his pale skin till morning. The muscles were hard under his hands, shaking with restraint as Zak swivelled his hips, skewered balls deep on his cock. "Ride, Zak-" Aaron panted and reaches down at the crease of the Zak's thigh and butt to physically lift him up and let him sink back down with a deep groan. Zak nearly fell, catching himself on Aaron's thighs and using them to help push himself up and lower himself back down. It gave Aaron a good view of his body, straining cock slapping obscenely against his abs as he picked up pace, muscled chest heaving with each heavy breath.

"Spread 'em," Nick growled, couldn't see with Zak leaning back like that. The youngest of the three had slowed his strokes down, though his arousal did not wither what with the lewd sounds of skin slapping against skin and the shine of precum sprinkled on Aaron's stomach from Zak's leaking cock. He would almost bet a hand around that desperate heated flesh would push Zak right over the edge, but with Zak reaching back for his ass again, holding handfuls of the soft mounds, he knew the other wouldn't even get the chance. A quiet whine broke through all the panting and the raven looked back, mouth parted and eyes glowing daringly at Nick- knew a challenge when he heard it- and leaned over Aaron to let Nick see that swollen shaft slide from his hole only to be sheathed once again with a quick rock of Aaron's hips. "'s good, isn't he?"

"_God_, yeah..." Aaron moaned, he held on tight, nails scratching short red marks on either side of Zak's back tattoo. They stopped around the small of Zak's waist, large hands caged around his sides. He was close-

The younger growled through his heavy breathing and gave up the position Nick demanded of him. Falling forward, he wrapped his arms around Aaron's shoulders, hips slamming down and grinding his hard cock against his soft, flat stomach. One hitched breath, and a few nips to Aaron's neck, jaw, and even shortly on his lip and Aaron felt warmth spill onto his stomach. Zak tightened overwhelmingly around him, felt the pull on his cock as Zak continued to ride him through his orgasm and- _fuck_, that had to be it- he came with a low, long groan as the pressure in his groin released. Spasms that rocked all the way down to his spine had Aaron twitching his slim hips up, pumping seed deep into the other man.

He had just caught his breath when Zak was removed from his lap, the bed shaking as he landed on his back beside him. Aaron chuckled tiredly as Nick ravaged Zak's mouth, tonguing into the breathless man's mouth until he practically laid limp underneath him. "G, he'll pass out."

Nick grunted and left a few more sucks to those dark lips before sitting up. "You see what you did to him?" He husked over, eyes dragging down the messy form of his lover. Zak met his dark gaze when he looked back up with that daring half-lidded satisfied smirk of his. He swept his hand down the muscular torso, and hand now sloppy with spunk, grasped Zak between his legs, replacing that look off of his face with one of sharp pleasure. "He better still have energy for me."

"Of course I- ah!- do. Sto- stop, fuck!- stop _testing me_!" Zak growled through as he tried to wiggle out of Nick's grasp. He reached down to hold onto him around his wrists, forcing his eyes open to stare sulkily. "Just- just give me a minute..." He shoved Nick's hands off and relaxed when the other didn't reach for him again. A dull throbbing had set into the length of his cock to his balls, the shaft standing once again erect and dark with blood.

Nick snorted fondly and laced their hands together before planting them on either side of Zak's head. They both groaned as he lied along his body, dick sliding against dick through the mess of cum on his abdomen. They heard a unwilling moan and both jumped when a pillow landed ontop of them.

"Stop it. If it gets up again, I'm blaming you."

The younger nearly choked, "Hah!" He looked over his shoulder at Aaron and Aaron matched his smile and rolled his eyes, shifting to hide the once flagging erection that was now taking interest once again. "Come here." Aaron did after a short grumble he couldn't understand and sat beside them only to nearly fall off the bed when Nick reached for his lap. He skipped that to stroke up his stomach to his chest where he toyed with a nipple.

Aaron sighed and shook his head. "You're evil, you know that?" Leaning back, he tensed when Nick pinched the little nub and tickled him curtly along his ribcage, the hand now falling away so he could return to Zak. He wrapped a loose hand around himself, because _why not_, as Nick continued to stroke the other's sensitive body until the slight tremors stopped in the strong frame. By that time, he was hard again and Zak doesn't look like he minded that he was too as well.

"Wanna try that mouth again?" Nick asked, his voice low and husky. Aaron shook his head with snicker.

"Nah, man. Maybe. I don't know." He looked down at Zak who looked back up at him with those wide, unreadable eyes. He didn't want to end up overstepping his boundaries, though neither man really showed him where exactly they were. Aaron had assumed that once he was done, he'd slip out the door, take a long, hot shower, and go to bed, but they haven't kicked him out of the room yet. He eyed Zak, because well, it was him that Nick was practically throwing out on the table, and the other just gave him a little shrug, the edges of his lips curling up as if to say he was up for it. Aaron smoothed a hand into Zak's hair with a sigh, "I don't know. It's up to him."

Zak laughed, and reached for Aaron's erection and gave it a few strokes just as Nick decided to pry his legs apart. He paid the younger no mind, not even gracing him with a wince when he felt a lubed up finger dive into his body as an extra precaution. "I'll do it again. I'll do it better, now that you guys aren't holding a gun to my head." He shot Nick a playful glare and he snorted.

"Don't lie, you loved it." The younger man slipped his finger out and wiped the remaining lube on the blanket before patting his hip to get him on his front. The tight passage was still sloppy with Aaron's spunk and loose from his orgasm he didn't think it would be too hard to slide right in.

Narrowing his eyes, Zak continued, "Yeah... whatever. As I was saying," he growled and clenched as if to fight the invasion just as he felt the wet head of Nick's dick slip against his pucker. Nick simply snickered and nosed along his hairline. "Would rather have Nick... you know, under you."

The little gasp within the sentence made Nick smirk and when he felt Zak stop trying to fight him, slid home. He groaned into the older man's neck, keeping still for his sake as a pulsing warmth encased his cock. Looking over at Aaron, he said, "I don't even think I could handle that right now," he whimpered, interrupted, as Zak squeezed around him and grind against his hips, "but hell, if that's what Zak wants..."

"Damn straight."'

"Well then." Nick coughed a little laugh and nodded up at Aaron, stopped his hold around Zak's waist to grab onto Aaron's leg and give a little pull. "Get over here, G."

Aaron shook his head, amused by the little back and forth. Nick smiled crookedly and rested his cheek on Zak's shoulder as the other moved behind them. Occasionally Zak rocked against him and released a small whine, but Nick wasn't going to move until he felt Aaron's cock inside of him. So he touched the raven instead- let his hands wander the wide expanse of the muscled chest. Rolling a nipple between his fingers got him a whimper and reaching down to border his cock and resting his weight against him got Zak to whine.

"Don't," Zak panted and released the tension in his arms to lower his upper body against the bed. Nick wasn't light, and hell if he could carry both their weights when he's playing with his body like this. The most he could do was squirm, desperate movements either moving away or searching for Nick's fingers to grasp him around his cock, but the younger man took pleasure the shivers coursing through his body as he scratched between his thighs and groin.

Aaron had to watch for a moment and stared at the muscles rippling in Nick's back just to keep on top of the writhing form. It was like neither heard when he popped the cap of the lube open, but he took the opening to wet his fingers. He nearly laughed when Nick shot forward, pushing into Zak who gasped and swore, when he felt for his puckered hole. "You gonna have to relax, man." Aaron breathed and fought through the resisting muscles with an insistent digit. It was different stretching Nick out, but the breathtaking heat was the same.

The youngest groaned into Zak's neck and stopped clenching enough to feel Aaron's finger push into him. He was glad Zak was patient because he sure as hell wasn't going to move now. Warm, slightly rough lips kissed along his back helping him relax and it wasn't long before he felt a second slide in. He winced though when Aaron spread those fingers. "That's- fuck, that's enough." Nick growled.

Aaron cocked an eyebrow, "You're sure?"

"Yeah, Aaron- just, come on..." Zak had started rolling his hips, probably rubbing his dick impatiently against the bed, and it was driving Nick insane. He needed to get this started now. "Zak's going to cum before you even get in me- shit!"

His back arched, felt the burn of Aaron's cock stretching him open, and felt Zak's shoulder shake. He's _laughing_ at him and rolling his eyes, Nick gritted his teeth and used his knees to push back against Aaron. He moaned as his ass met with those bony hips, buried that dick balls deep into his body, before slamming forward and pulling a surprised cry from Zak. He wrapped his arms tightly around the slim waist when Aaron took it a signal to move and started fucking him, faster with each beat. It had him driving his own cock deep into Zak who gasped and whimpered, whined when it wasn't enough.

Nick eventually got the hang of it, and timed the pistoning of his hips with Aaron's. He wasn't going to last long like this, not Zak clenching around him and not with Aaron sliding his cock along his prostate with every other thrust. Zak had stopped biting into his pillow and managed to get back on his hands, gaining enough leverage to meet him half way. Nick inhaled through his teeth and growled out, "Not gonna last..."

"No, you... you wait-" Zak panted back over his shoulder at him. A relatively hard thrust from Aaron had Nick shooting his hips forward and forcing Zak back down on his elbows with a deep groan. "God, its good..." Had to be- Zak was just taking it, fucked open and wet- lost the burn minutes ago because of Aaron. He tried a different angle and those dark lashes fluttered shut at the sharp push of the over sensitive gland. He reached for the hard dick between his bent legs and a few firm strokes had Zak moaning into his arm as hot spunk shot across the bed.

"He cum?" Aaron panted, the beat of his hips never once faltering. Nick nodded, couldn't even speak around the moans being torn out of him as Zak tightened even more around him. "Good. It's your turn. Keep fuckin' him."

"Move." Nick growled and shoved back, moved them just enough to pull out. Roughly, he turned Zak, bringing him back in front of him just so he could re-enter the relaxed heat. "This you want to see?" He asked the man beneath him and groaned as Aaron moved into him hard.

"Yeah... yeah." Zak breathed and wrapped his arms around Nick's shoulders to keep him down. He was fucking tired, and _fuck_, he could feel Nick's cock pulsing within him. Aaron appeared above his shoulder and feeling past Nick's hips, touched the pale skin of Aaron's. He had to shut his eyes. "_Hurry_."

Nick chuckled, "That excited to be locked away, Bagans?" Nick joked and bit back a moan and things started going into motion again.

The older of the three snickered. "I think this is punishment enough." The man beneath them was already half-lidded with exhaustion and had a satisfied smirk plastered on his lips. He was done. Aaron cursed and felt it in his dick when Zak gasped and his cheeks colored because, shit, Nick was _still in him_, moving within him and by now using his body to get off.

Still, a little fight shone through. "Move. Move. Fucking hurry-" He ignored those two because if he let them keep talking they weren't going to finish. He lifted his hips and used his legs to pull himself against Nick, groaning as he reached in deep. The younger cursed and apologized and they were moving again, fell back into rhythm.

Zak knew Nick wasn't going to last now. Pulling his arms up, he gave Nick free roam of his body and curled his legs behind their bent knees. He felt bites on the tough muscle of his neck, hidden moans getting lost in his skin to the sound skin slapping skin. He closed his eyes, quiet gasps escaping his lips with every rough slide into his body. His eyelids fluttered when Nick spilled inside of him.

Nick moaned low, back away from the man beneath him as he panted into his chest. A few more thrusts from Aaron and loud moan signaled his climax. Their bodies trembled with their release and Nick let himself fall against Zak as Aaron rolled away. The full feeling was something Nick wasn't so used to.

"No. Stay?" Nick murmured when he felt the bed shift underneath them. He knew Aaron was getting out of bed and he felt him pause from where he was sitting on the edge. Long, heavy arms curled around his waist, keeping him from sitting up and pulling Aaron back. He knew Zak wasn't going to let go so soon, not yet anyway, when their bodies were still recovering in the aftermath.

He was glad he didn't have to because Aaron did come back, laying on his side to look at both men.

He smirked. "Zak's out like a light."

"He'll be awake in a few minutes."

Aaron chuckled and ran his fingers through the sweat on Nick's back. He almost couldn't believe he was sharing this moment with them now. The two always seemed out of his reach and too invested in each other. Taken, he never in his life imagined he'd be sharing their bed, but when Nick had asked him to come along and laid out the plan, he couldn't help himself from agreeing. He wondered what doors this night had opened.

Nick pulled him out of his thoughts, "You're okay with this?" Aaron nodded, "Good." he gave a little smirk when Aaron looked at him confusedly. "Don't think this will be the last time..."

"G, what are you planning?"

Nick shrugged and he tried to wiggle out of Zak's grasp, failing. Sighing, reached over and pulled Aaron in closer, urging him to lay down and hold them. "I don't know man, but there has got to be more than bandits and sheriffs, right?" He liked the way Aaron's eyes brightened.


End file.
